I Vow to Love You
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: Bella wakes up on a hospital bed, seeing someone her memory thrives for. Bella then learns she can't remember what had happened in the past two months of her life. Will she make the same choices or will she change her future?


_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Pause. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

All I could see was black. I tried to force my eyes open, but they wouldn't budge. Something, or someone, gripped my hand tightly. It was cold. I tried to pull away from it, but I was in an iron grip. My heart started to accelerate as I felt trapped.

"Bella?" a musical voice chimed. It was a voice I recognized. A voice that had haunted me for months. The tears that had formed, allowed me to open my eyes. Edward's face looked up at me from the chair he sat in. He was slouched against the bed, his hair a tousled mess. I pulled my hand away and closed my eyes, shaking my head. He wasn't here. He wasn't real. A few tears escaped my eyes as the fantasy took a hold of my mind.

"Bella? Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"No," I whispered. "No," my voice got louder. "No!"

I then heard a warm, husky, voice, so familiar it made my heart swell. "What the hell happened?"

My eyes flew open to find the familiar tan, muscular man in the doorway. "Jake," my voice cracked, hoping reality was sweeping over me.

Jacob came over to my side, grabbing my hand. "What is it, honey?"

"Nothing, I just-" I cut off, looking at my mind's projection of Edward, his worried, hurt, face watching me.

"What'd you do to her?" Jake demanded, to my surprise, turning to Edward.

"I didn't do anything, mutt," Edward replied. "Go get the nurse."

When I realized Edward was in fact there, or Jacob was just as insane as I was, I practically shouted, "No, don't!"

Both of their eyes landed on me again. "Edward?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"I'm here," he responded, gripping my hand.

"You were _gone_," I said, confusion clear in my voice. "You left. Why? Why are you back? What changed?"

His brow crinkled together, as did Jacob's. "Bella, I came back the thirteenth of March. You came and saved me."

"No," I said. "I never came and 'saved you' and that's impossible because it's not even passed the tenth."

"Bells, what day do you think it is?" Jake asked.

"March the ninth," I said.

Both boys looked from me to each other. "What's the last thing you remember, Bella?"

"Jake and I. We were in the truck. He was dropping me off at Charlie's, and we almost-" I broke off with a blush, and looked down, remembering Edward was there in the room.

Edward scowled at Jacob, who was smiling like an idiot, but quickly changed his demeanor, sitting up straight. "That's the last thing?" Jake asked. "You can't remember anything else at all?"

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

Both boys shared a look. "Bella," Edward said slowly. "It's May."

"No," I shook my head in protest. "You're wrong. What's going on? Why am I in the hospital? You never answered why you came back either," I said directing my eyes on Edward. "Jake, I swear if you put me in here after I specifically asked you not to," I warned, "but why wouldn't I remember that?" Panic started to well up inside me.

"Bella calm down. We'll explain everything," Edward said, smoothing out my hair.

"Then please, explain," I said, practically begging.

"It's mid May," Edward said.

"The fifteenth," Jacob added.

Edward rolled his eyes and gripped my hand. "When you jumped off the cliff, Alice saw you and came back. When I heard you were dead, I went off to the Volturi, asking to die. I was going to expose myself in the sun," he paused looking at my horrified expression, tear filled eyes. "Look, I'm okay, Bella. I'm here."

"Just the thought," I exclaimed, a tear falling. Jake quickly wiped it away and glowered at Edward. Edward ignored him and kissed my hand.

"You have to understand, Bella. I thought you were _dead._"

I nodded and looked away from him, not wanting him to see my tears. "Okay," my voice cracked. "Go on."

"Bella-" Edward said, hesitating.

"Keep going, Edward," I told him.

He sighed, but continued. After he had told me about the new born vampires, the kiss between Jacob and I, how Jake had been injured in the fight. I was also told I was engaged, going against everything I stood for, what I had been raised to know.

"We're engaged?" I choked.

Edward smiled the crooked smile that made my knees weak. "Yes."

I pulled my hand away and looked down at it, spotting a very old diamond ring. "Is this. . .?"

Edward nodded. "It was my mother's."

I nodded and looked back over to him. "I'm sorry," I said, tears blocking my vision. "I'm sorry, I don't remember any of this." I pulled the ring off my finger and held it out to him. "I love you, but I don't remember anything from the past few months. I wish I did, but until then, I have to catch up with my life. I need to know what I've been doing, what my decisions were, and make sure I still made the right ones. I need to remember."

He nodded, his features crushed, but he put on a smile and his gold eyes sparkled at me. "I understand. Take all the time you need, love. I'll always be waiting."

I tried to give him the ring back, but he gave a weak smile and folded it in my hand. "Keep it."

Jacob then cleared his throat. "So, Bells, what's going through your head?"

"Well, a lot of things, Jake," I laughed awkwardly. Leave it to Jake to break the tension. "The main thing is, how did I end up in here?"

"You and I had a fight," Jake said looking ashamed. His eyes were distant as he averted his gaze, looking down at the ground. He shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "You left in a fit and I didn't try to stop you. It was raining and you slid on a patch of ice. You ended up wrapping the front end of your truck around a telephone pole. We're just happy you're okay. That you're alive."

I placed a hand on Jake's shoulder and smiled weakly up at him. "Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault."

He wrapped his hand around my fingers and gave me a slight squeeze, not bothering to give his opinion.

"What were we fighting about?" I asked, still looking up at him.

He looked over at Edward and then back at me, then at the ring I held in my open palm. "Guess."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

He shrugged and pushed a strand of hair from my eyes. "We've fought about it before," he replied, "It's just never ended like this."

I laughed a little as the door to my room cracked open, a blonde young girl peeped her head in, a smile on her face. "Oh good. You're up."


End file.
